Sharing
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Being as they are a couple, Magnus and Alec share a lot of things. Their food, clothes, the bed. So what's so bad about sharing a drink? Oneshot


**Little short story, I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS****

* * *

Everything was spinning. That was the first thing Alec noticed. He leaned against the glass table that was beside the green sofa for support, squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his aching temples with his thumb and middle finger. When he opened his eyes, the room, to his relief, had stopped spinning but now everything was refulgent. He squinted, his eyes throbbing in his head. He felt off, something was wrong and his head was reeling again.

"Magnus!" He called, fear seizing him. He tried to think of what the possibilities could be. He knew he hadn't gone demon hunting in a few weeks, so it wasn't demon poison. He remembered sharing lunch with Magnus in the afternoon, but Alec had bought take out. Then he remembered Magnus, he had a drink in his hand, he…he… And it was gone. Alec couldn't remember. How stupid of him not to remember; he was the oldest and he couldn't what he had for lunch. In that instant, Alec found that funny. A wired sound came out of his mouth and he covered it. Had he just laughed? The thought made him laugh harder and he covered his face in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Came a concerned voice. Alec dropped his hand and saw a tall lanky figure immerge from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck. His black hair was fairly dry except for the few droplets that slipped off the ends of his hair. He was only in his jeans and Alec marveled at his upper body. His shoulders were broad and the tone on his skin was so tight and smooth. Alec could literally count every muscle on his abdomen and he traced the V shape on Magnus' hip with his eyes.

"You're all wet." Alec said pointing the little pool of water that began to form under Magnus's feet.

"You called for me, so I rushed out." Magnus said studying his boyfriend his brows frowning. "Alec, are you alright?" The shadowhunter was still looking over Magnus' body when he realized, there was no navel. Alec rushed over and before Magnus had time to react, to blink even; the boy was touching the warlock's caramel colored skin in the area in which the navel hole would have been.

"Wow" Alec breathed out. "You're navel should be," with his pointer finger, the boy made little circles around Magnus's smooth skin. "Right…" Alec whispered locking eyes with the warlock while pointing to the middle of his abdominal area. "Here…" It took a moment for Magnus to recover for he was still enchanted with Alec's devious fingers. Not that Magnus minded being touched; especially in the area that was most sensitive, but he was still confused of what was going on and took Alec's wrists in his hands. His hands were hot against Alec's skin and it sent a heat wave through his body.

"Alec, darling, are you alright?" Magnus asked again. The boy met Magnus in the eyes suddenly everything in the room went grey, except for Magnus. He was the only one in color, his green gold eyes glowing luminously. Alec leaned forward and kissed the warlock and found every sensation heightened to about a thousand degrees. His lips were still wet from the shower and it felt like kissing mist, a cloud that has descended from the sky. He drew in Magnus' lower lip hungrily and sucked on the tender skin and once in a while, bit down on it playfully. Now Magnus was completely lost and he let out a faint moan his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Alec stepped forward pinning Magnus to the back of the sofa and kissed him more fiercely prying his mouth open. The warlock obliged and allowed Alec to slip his tongue in his mouth as they exchanged saliva; Magnus tasted something sweet like candy and bitter like wine. Upon being familiar with the flavor, he jerked his head back with a gasp and looked down at Alec. His blue eyes were wild like an avalanche, the snow hurdling into the ocean and his pupils were dilated.

"What?" Alec asked whipping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Alec did you- was there a-" Magnus pushed Alec off him and he made his way to the kitchen and there, resting on the yellow marble table was a tall glass with a silver dust at the bottom. It was half empty. Magnus swore and held it up to Alec. "Did you drink from this?" The boy shrugged, trying to remember if he did but his head would break into little throbs. "This isn't just water you know, its fairy dust." Alec knew, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what it was. He knew what it could do and it wasn't necessarily a bad or a good thing.

"I guess, maybe, why?" He asked carelessly. Magnus face was expressionless and he set the drink back down.

"It wasn't for you" Magnus said.

"Then what the hell was it doing out?" Alec asked.

"It's for a client." Magnus replied flatly, his eyes flickering toward the glass. "Well, was…" he added with a wince.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked worriedly. Magnus ran a hand through his hair, looked at the glass, and then looked back at Alec.

"Well, I don't want it to go to waste," And before Alec could protest, Magnus tilted his head back and drank the rest of the water. Alec watched ravenously as the last silver drop fell into the mouth of the warlock and the passion he once had were coming back like lapping tides on the ocean. Magnus barley had enough time to set the glass down before Alec was on him, claiming his lips. Alec licked Magnus' lower lip wanting to taste the sliver dust again oddly liking the sweet bitter taste. Alec was surprised when he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and lifted the warlock as if he weighed nothing at all. He wondered if it was form his angelic strength and years of training or from the fairy dust making it seem as if gravity didn't exist. Magnus, having wrapped his legs around Alec's waist to ease the weight was then pushed against the refrigerator with a thud. Magnus gasped out loud as the cold pressed against his bare back. Alec's tongue darted out and sought every place in Magnus's mouth for the silver dust and by the time he pulled away Magnus was breathless gasping for air. As the warlock looked over, Alec he realized that he still had his shirt on and Magnus gripped a handful of the hem and pulled it over his head tossing the shirt onto the floor. Alec pressed his body closer to Magnus's so their skin, now starting to sweat, was touching.

"I wish I had more of that glitter, I'd bath you in it and lick you clean." Magnus hissed, his tongue darting out and nipping to top of Alec's ear. It was the Shadowhunter's turned to press his lips against Magnus ear.

"Glitter doesn't look good on me, but you would look fabulous in it." Alec countered with a grin on his face. Magnus shuddered at the thought of Alec over him, ravishing him with his tongue and he moaned at the fantasy. Now he most defiantly wished he had more of that silver dust. His longer fingernails clawed at Alec's back with heated desire. Alec swarved and brought Magnus down onto the kitchen table both out of passion and his arms were beginning to shake. The warlock eyes beamed with pure fascination and amazement.

"Are we seriously doing this here?" He laughed. Alec shrugged.

"Unless you want me off you…" He said starting to pull away and Magnus darted forward, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him into kiss. "I thought not," The boy teased. Magnus scowled which sounded like shut up which only made Alec laugh. Upon sucking every silver dust off Magnus' lips, Alec had this urgency to taste more. He bit down on Magnus' lower is if was the candy _gushers _and just as juice would ooze out, Alec tasted metallic explode in his mouth. He sucked on it ran his tongue across the wound gently.

"Alec, baby, gentle, be gentle with me." Magnus panted. His hands were knotted in Alec's hair, knuckles white as if he were suppressing the pain in his lip. Alec drew away with a pout and instead, bucked his hip forward, rubbing against where their lower bodies touched. Magnus gave a cry and threw his head back squeezing his hands into a fist. "Oh God!" Magnus gasped.

"Still want me to be gentle?" Alec asked his tone suggesting it was Magnus last chance. Magnus drew in a ragged breath and stared at the boy over him. He knew he'd never get to experience this dominate, aggressive side of Alec again, unless he decided to charm the boy into it, but he never did it against his will. With sigh of defeat, Magnus closed his eyes.

"Take me," he whispered. Alec smirked in triumph.

* * *

**All done! As you can see, i had A LOT of free time during fall break and i was VERY board. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
